


Lenguaje

by SteelMermaid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelMermaid/pseuds/SteelMermaid
Summary: Suiza reflexiona acerca de qué tan cierto es que la música sea el lenguaje del alma.Suiza/Austria.Regalo para Soreto.





	Lenguaje

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soreto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreto/gifts).

> Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.
> 
> Pareja: Suiza/Austria.

**LENGUAJE**

* * *

—Un camino en melodía—

* * *

Una afirmación corriente era la que rondaba entre las voces del mundo. Cuando Suiza la escuchó por primera vez, lo hizo de la boca de su hermana, y la niña se preguntó con inocencia por qué él la miró como si no deseara volver a escuchar algo así nunca más, menos en su propia casa.

La música es el lenguaje del alma, había dicho Liechtenstein sonriéndole, seguido de una sugerencia de por qué su hermano prefería siempre el silencio triste y agónico a una melodía queda decorando los espacios, así como lo hacían los cuadros y las alfombras, que pese a la austeridad de la nación, estaban mucho más presentes de lo que cualquiera pudiera esperarse.

Hace mucho tiempo que Suiza había dejado de creer en refranes pseudocientíficos como esos. Exactamente, desde que había aprendido a aceptar la realidad tal y como era, no precisamente en un afán positivista de interpretar la historia, sino en función de su propio bienestar.

Había aprendido a ser arisco, desconfiado, con el tiempo su rostro se volvió pétreo y su mirada hasta se vació de significado. Con un poco de suerte, Liechtenstein lograba sonsacarle algo de emoción cuando le comentaba que la economía mejoraba, que las inversiones crecían o que las exportaciones aumentaban. A Suiza, mucho le costó obtener lo que tenía y cuando vio que lo había logrado, se aisló del mundo como si sus fronteras fueran ríos infinitos, con las criaturas más increíbles habitando sus profundidades.

Sin embargo, luego de volverse una nación rica (o como decían en el Tercer Mundo, un país desarrollado) su espíritu humano jamás halló la paz. Y cómo, se preguntaba toda Europa occidental, si Suiza emanaba hostilidad hacia cualquier extranjero, si no permitía que nadie entrara, así como a sus fronteras, en su endurecido corazón.

Porque una vez lo permitió, y gran decepción y dolor se llevó consigo, de una vez y para siempre, y de lo que jamás, nunca, lograría recomponerse, ni siquiera pieza a pieza.

Fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de que el mundo occidental entrara por primera vez en una guerra que haría a todos enfrentarse a todos, cuando la superioridad moral europea quedó destruida en el suelo por la barbaridad de sus actos, contra su propia especie y su propia tierra. Ya formaría Suiza una nueva concepción de mundo luego de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Antes, lo había visto a él, delante de un sacerdote, tomando la mano de ella, enlazándose en lo que la creencia cristiana predicaba como eterno: “hasta que la muerte los separe”.

La muerte, sin embargo, no les llegaría nunca a ellos, seres abstractos de inmortalidad limitada, donde las memorias, las creencias y las culturas convergen en un solo ser humano que deambula entre la eternidad y el destello de luz que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los podía hacer desaparecer.

Austria, tomando a Hungría como esposa, fingiendo que nada sucedía, que Suiza jamás lloró por él amargamente soportando a duras penas una decepción que lo carcomería para siempre.

Austria, el músico empedernido de modales correctos y señoriales, que se sonrojaba como un tonto a las manos de Suiza recorriendo su piel cremosa, blanca, a cada susurro de su voz contra su oído y a las sensaciones que los hacían olvidar, a ambos, que alguna vez hubo rencillas, dolor, guerras, vacíos o palabras hostiles.

Austria, el país que tanto sufriría luego por compartir raíces germanas con Alemania.

Y que, consecuentemente, tanto lo haría sufrir a él también.

Suiza, a partir de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, se ganó la fama de ser un país neutral. Muchos austriacos entraron a sus fronteras huyendo de la tiranía de cierto líder político, y muchos, también, sufrieron desde lejos las represalias contra sus familias por haber desistido de servir a la supremacía aria. Suiza los recibió, les brindó tanto apoyo como pudo, y Austria, en secreto, se lo agradeció por carta. Suiza las leería tantas veces como podía antes de desear arrugarlas y lanzarlas al fuego para hacerlas desaparecer, pero su rencor no era lo suficientemente real como para eliminar de su vida esas preciadas extensiones de aliento que él le regalaba. Las doblaba, las metía dentro de un sobre y las guardaba en un baúl oculto entre sus ropas, donde nadie tenía acceso salvo él y su maltrecha negación.

Pero fue antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial cuando Austria apareció una vez más en su casa. Fue luego de la Primera, cuando los imperios occidentales cayeron como castillos de naipes y sólo quedaron los Estado-nación. Austria, separado de Hungría, roído por la guerra, el hambre y el arrepentimiento, llegó a la puerta de Suiza buscando algo con lo que calmar el ardor de sus heridas. Las físicas y las emocionales.

Para Austria, estar lejos de él dolía como nunca, como hierro hirviendo marcándolo desde adentro.

Y cuando Suiza lo vio allí de pie, desgarrado por la guerra, no fue capaz de negarse a sí mismo la oportunidad de estar con él.

Austria, en cambio, pareció renacer como un ángel redimido, lanzándose a sus brazos a llorar como un niño de pecho. Suiza lo recibió descolocado, emocionado, con el corazón latiéndole en las sienes y el rostro sonrojado. Lo abrazó de vuelta, se permitió susurrar contra sí mismo que lo había extrañado tanto, que por favor no se fuera, que se quedara con él sin importar que el mundo allá afuera siguiera destruyéndose a sí mismo. Austria jamás lo escuchó, porque sus manos le buscaron el rostro y Suiza se lo permitió durante los siguientes minutos, cuando correspondió un beso amargo, dolido, pero necesario. No le importó que Austria llorara la separación con Hungría o su deteriorada situación o lo mucho que lo había extrañado; sólo le importó poder abrazarlo y olvidarse de la hostilidad que tantas espinas había clavado en su corazón en su mundo exterior.

No se dijeron nada, ni siquiera se preguntaron qué hacían, porque era menester encontrarse como hacía tantos años se habían privado, en forma de placer y de amor. Suiza lo invitó al sofá, junto a la chimenea encendida en pleno invierno, y no se privó de tocarlo, porque conocía el cuerpo de Austria más que el suyo propio, sabía de sus montañas y sus ríos, sus bosques, lo frondoso de su cabello marrón y la humedad de su boca exigiendo silencio respecto a los rencores maltraídos. Suiza respetó su petición porque se rindió absolutamente a todo cuanto sintió con él aquella vez, solitarios, heridos, perdidos, como dos soldados huyendo del fuego enemigo.

Y con la brutalidad de una pasión contenida le quitó su ropa, quita la suya propia, deambuló por la piel fría, blanca, hasta perderse en lo más recóndito con sus manos y su boca; su único cable a tierra, la voz de Austria hecha suspiros y sus manos apretándole el cabello rubio, y cuando se hartó de preámbulos lo invitó a la unión más genuina de todas. Cuando él se lo permitió, Suiza sonrió como hacía tantos años no lo hacía, sin cinismo ni superioridad, sino genuinamente, como un espejo de sus propios sentires.

Y como nunca antes, fue considerado con el placer de alguien más. No era la primera vez que yacía con Austria, no era la primera vez que lo veía a centímetros de él contrayendo su rostro a causa del placer, ni que sentía sus piernas enredándose en su cintura ni su espalda rasgándose por sus uñas, pero Suiza sintió como si hubiera estado siglos enteros lejos de él, porque esa era la única manera en la que lograban entenderse de verdad. Allí, donde no se puede fingir, cuando la necesidad aclama expulsar las máscaras y la falsa hostilidad, es donde puede yacer no sólo el cuerpo extasiado o la voz cansada, sino también el corazón peregrino buscando un lugar al cual llamar hogar.

Pero cuando el idilio termina, el mundo, la frialdad de éste, aplasta sin piedad lo que el (amor) calor construye a paso lento. Porque a ojos de todo el mundo Suiza es una nación indiferente a los conflictos externos y Austria un sublevado influenciable.

El país mediterráneo jamás le dice a la nación germana que se retire. Jamás le informa que desea estar solo, que está cansado, o cualquier tontería para rehuirle la mirada y volver a ser débil. Austria decide irse porque piensa que ya ha sido suficiente. Qué más da, ahora, continuar unas cuantas décadas más lejos de él y regresar cuando ya no soporte más la soledad.

La puerta, entonces, se cierra por fuera. Apenas pasan dos segundos y Suiza ya lo extraña. Con un gesto culposo en sus manos frotándose el rostro y con el reciente placer aún manifiesto en sus ojos, se viste con lo que encuentra a su paso y camina hacia la sala próxima, donde un piano viejo, tal vez inútil a esas alturas, se empolva por el recuerdo, el tiempo y los rencores.

Suiza levanta la tapa y observa las teclas. Presiona, con el dedo índice, el Do 4, la nota central de las ocho octavas. Suelta una media sonrisa amarga al recordar que fue Austria quien le enseñó toda la poca teoría musical que conoce. Luego, una tríada dibujada por sus dedos. Do, Mi, Sol. Dos octavas más allá del Do central, un Do, Mi, Sol. La nota completa suena con fuerza en toda la habitación hasta rasgarle el ser, en tonos graves y agudos, y evocó una melodía sutil envolviendo los salones de baile en Austria.

Cuando los nobles y los reyes, emperadores y duques, bailaron al compás de un piano melancólico en el matrimonio de Austria y Hungría.

Suiza se aleja del piano como si fuera símbolo de antipatriotismo y cierra la tapa, provocando un ruido sordo contra él.

La música sí podía ser el lenguaje del alma, pensaría después, en tiempos mucho más modernos, cuando la conveniencia económica era más importante que las viejas rencillas (tal vez era cosa de madurar, piensa él, justificando su actuar con Austria), pero no de la suya, o no en toda situación al menos.

Porque cuando lo era, sus ojos lloraban con recelo al imaginar a Austria tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos.

Saber que era cuestión de estirar su mano y poder tocarlo, pero no se atrevía. Su propio orgullo no se lo permitía.

Más importante es sostener su reputación, su neutralidad eterna, su rechazo al exterior, encerrado en un búnker simbólico, reacio a recibir un poco de calor y simplemente conformarse con verlo desde lejos y saber que estaba allí.

Ese era el único lenguaje del alma que él entendía, y lo demás seguía siendo vacuo, insustancial, digno de hombres que perecen en el tiempo y no en el final del espíritu de una nación entera.

Estará solo para siempre, y por eso debe aceptar su destino y soportar sus sentimientos en silencio.

Liechtenstein continúa con sus lecciones de piano en la sala. Un Do, Re, Mi en tríada de dos octavas de separación.

Suiza baja la mirada delante de su propio reflejo. Música, se dice; no era más que una triste coincidencia.

**Author's Note:**

> Terminé con más melancolía de la que pensé cuando empecé a escribir este regalo. Y ahora siento que quedé destruida.
> 
> Espero que te haya gustado, Soreto. Lo hice con todo el cariño del mundo <3


End file.
